


Double Vision

by leeisapotato



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Gen, Inspired by an AU, Mild Angst, Old Five, Team as Family, The Commission, The Handler is creepy, Time Shenanigans, Young Five - Freeform, murder investigation, no beta we die like ben, vauge math and time travel theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeisapotato/pseuds/leeisapotato
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings manage to stop the Apocalypse when Five takes them back in time to the beginning of the 8 days. Then the day after the Apocalypse was supposed to happen, an actually 13 year old Five time travels from 2002 to 2019.Heavily inspired by an AU by In Tua Deep on tumblr. I stole the main concept, but I plan on changing the story almost entirely. Link to the original idea: https://in-tua-deep.tumblr.com/tagged/double-trouble-auThe violence warning is because I don't want to hold back on some description. Also there is going to be one or two beheadings off screen and vaguely described. Mature rating for cursing and certain themes. Also there's beheading.





	1. Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulykins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Double Trouble AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504016) by Soulykins. 

The Hargreeves siblings were standing around the grandfather clock in the hallway with bated breath at 11:59 pm on March 31, 2019 part two. This was when they would discover if their trials and tribulations were worth it. If they had truly stopped The Apocalypse- capital letters required. 

Apocalypse week had been changed for the better. For example, Harold Jenkins’ head was put through a table saw in his woodworking shop. There was a banana peel nearby. 

“Seriously, a banana peel?” Five looked vaguely impressed.

“I want it to look like an accident!” Vanya justified. Vanya snuck in while Len- Harold was making that creepy statuette of her. 

Five and Vanya killed him together as a family bonding thing. It was a good night. 

Thirty seconds to April 1rst and Grace was charging, Pogo was sleeping, and the siblings were watching the clock and watching Vanya. Vanya herself was keeping her powers under control by using some breathing exercises that Ben taught her while she was learning control in the woods with Klaus. 

Twenty seconds to April 1rst and Vanya felt confident in her control. The sounds would not control her. Her emotions would not control her. She would control them.

Ten seconds to April 1rst and Five felt hopeful. He knew objectively that there is no way for The Commission to use Vanya to cause the apocalypse now. 

And then April 1rst happened. There was no beam of light coming from Vanya and hitting the moon. The clock chimed and the siblings sighed. Nothing happened. Vanya gave a tiny smile before going to bed in one of the guest rooms that she claimed as hers since Klaus took over childhood bedroom. Her siblings soon followed and had a peaceful nights sleep in their own beds, finally free from the threat of the Apocalypse. 

*************  
The next day started pretty normal. 

“Klaus did you steal my skirt again!?” 

“It looks better on me sister dear”.

“Can you pass the salt, Five?” Luther asked. 

“If anyone else tries to talk to me before I’ve finished this coffee, they’re getting stabbed with a pencil”. Five deadpanned before passing the salt.

“That’s not very nice dear”. Five did not stab Grace with a pencil. 

“Thanks for breakfast, Mom”.

“You’re welcome Diego”.

Overall breakfast was unremarkable. Pogo had left an hour ago to go to a conference so it was just the siblings and Grace. They fell into the assembly line of cleaning they haven’t used since they were children with Grace stepping in for Ben’s usual role since he was currently incorporeal and she did not have to tend to Reginald anymore. 

For some reason Reginald used the threat of the apocalypse to force the children to do the dishes.  
“You must work together to save the world! If you cannot do this simple task with Number Seven then you cannot work effectively as a team!” 

Diego cleared and cleaned the table. Luther and Allison washed the dishes. Klaus and Ben -now Klaus and Grace- dried them. Five and Vanya put them away. 

“Five! Don’t teleport on the countertop, you’re going to fall off and break your neck!” Allison screeched.

“Why did we have the two shortest people put things away when we have cabinet shelves they can’t reach?” Ben asked. He was leaning against the fridge while watching them.  
“Because it’s fun to see them suffer!” Klaus replied happily.

“It’s fun to see who suffer?” Allison asked.

“The two shortest people attempting to reach the top shelves”.

“Piss off, Klaus” Five muttered, lacking his usual venom. 

*************  
There was a knock at the door just as they were finishing up. Mom had left to dust the spotless house. It was a Monday, but none of them were going anywhere that day to celebrate stopping the apocalypse. 

“I’ll get it” Five said before teleporting to the door. He turned the door handle “Can I help-”

Five’s eyes widened. He thought that he had seen everything in The Apocalypse and in The Commission, but clearly he could still be surprised because-

“Five, who’s at the doo- What the hell?” Diego couldn’t believe his eyes because standing there was a carbon copy of Five. 

“Did I lose the ability to age! Is that what happens when you time travel!” Other Five exclaimed when he saw himself and a much older Diego in the doorway. 

************  
With a strange sense of deja-vu for everyone who wasn’t Five, Other Five grabbed a plate, a butter knife, the bread, the peanut butter, and the mini marshmallows and started to make a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. Some things never change. Five was staring at Other Five with the same focused look he uses when he works on equations. Other Five worked on his sandwich at the head of the table and started asking questions.

“So this is the future! Where’s Ben? Why do I still look the same?” He asked in rapid succession. Other Five was practically bouncing on his toes.

“Well I guess if we fixed the apocalypse then my younger self wouldn’t get stuck in The Apocalypse”

“The what now?” 

“To answer your other questions, Ben died a few years ago and I look like this because time travel is a crapshoot”.

“Ben died!? Well I guess the old man was going to kill one of us eventually. Klaus, Ben can hear us right?” 

“Uh, yeah” Klaus replied slowly. 

“Woah okay. Luther you’re huge! You guys got really tall. How come everyone got tall except Vanya and I?” 

“It’s a long story,” Luther said. His eyes were going back and forth from Five and Other Five like he was following an imaginary tennis ball. 

“Vanya and me” Allison softly corrected. She was the picture of confusion. 

“Thanks. I’ve got plenty of time. What happened?” Other Five asked around bites of his sandwich. 

So for the next hour and a half the seven of them explained the first timeline and the corrections they made in the second timeline. Other Five listened with unwavering attention. 

“So I’ll just go back in time and fix all that early. Then none of this would never happen and I can tell Vanya that she has powers and we can train her. She can come on missions with us!” Other Five then attempted to time travel back. His hands glowed a weak blue. He tried three times before he looked at his older yet identical self. 

“You can’t. If you go back you’ll undo everything and you might cause the apocalypse. You don’t even know the right math yet” Five explained. 

“So I can never see my siblings again?” Other Five asked softly. He looked devastated. Five almost felt guilty when he replied,

“You’re stuck here”.


	2. Detective Patch and the Strange Case of Leonard Peabody

“Hey Leonard do you have an update on m- AHHH!” Leonard did not have an update on Mrs. Caldon’s antique table because Leonard was currently dead with no prospects on that status changing. 

Olga Caldon, being an upstanding citizen, decided to do what normal people do when they see a body and call the cops. 

“Okay ma'am help is on the way. Please remain calm and stay where you are so the police can find the area” 911 operator Oliver Calliham was surprised that there was a dead body before lunch.  
**************  
“So who do we have?” Detective Patch asked the medical examiner. 

“Leonard Peabody. His head is somewhere over there. The body is a week old and there’s a rotting banana peel in a place he could have slipped. I wouldn’t rule out foul play.” Omar Caal was a seasoned M.E. and forensic scientist. That came with the job when you worked in the city morgue. 

“Alright,” Patch walked over to where the head was being looked at by Beeman, “We’ve got a corpse with bad luck or some creative enemies.” 

“I wonder why Diego hasn’t shown up yet, usually he’d be all over this time of crime scene” Beeman replied while measuring a splatter of blood and placing down an evidence marker. 

“I’m not inclined to look a gift horse in the mouth. Let’s make sure all the evidence is bagged and labeled before he gets his mitts all over it. Who called in the body?” 

“Mrs. Olga Caldon was trying to get an update on her antique table. She stumbled across the body. I already talked to her” 

Patch nodded. Her workload was about to become a lot more complicated. A beheading and an artfully placed banana peel? Something fishy was going on here.   
**************  
Of course, the reason Diego wasn’t all over Leonard Peabody’s crime scene was because he already knew that Vanya and Five had killed him and there was a far more pressing matter at hand. 

“They’re exactly identical! How are we supposed to tell them apart?”

“Gee Luther, it’s almost like we’re the same person or something” Old Five quipped. 

Young Five was trying to come to terms with the fact that he was never going to see his siblings again. Or at least the way he knew them. He snorted at Old Five’s response though. He was about to say the same thing, Old Five was just quicker. 

The family meeting had migrated from the kitchen to the living room. They had been talking for hours about the old and current timeline. There was also a summary of the good parts of Vanya’s book. The ones that talked about their childhood after Five left but not the parts where Vanya ripped them to shreds. 

“So then Diego says to Dad ‘So wha old man? You’re gonna stick me in extra training? Well good luck with that because I’m moving out! See you never, geezer!’” Klaus did a show of imitating Diego’s deep voice and his tone. 

“Where is Dad anyway? Please tell me he kicked the bucket” Young Five tried to look not hopeful. He really did. But Klaus was in the mausoleum last night and was still reeling from it before he left. 

“Of course he did, you think we would be able to talk in peace if Dad was here?” Diego answered. 

“Huh. Okay. How about Pogo? Mom?” Young Five didn’t have to act. He genuinely wanted to know where they were. 

“Pogo left this morning before you got here for some sort of conference. Mom should be around here someplace, but she’s guaranteed to be in the kitchen before lunch” Luther said. 

“Alright I guess,” Young Five shrugged, “Didn’t you say something about being able to bring everyone back through a time portal at the end of timeline one?” 

“I did,” Old Five smirked, “The equations took a few years, but they worked”

“Obviously. Show me?” 

“Oh god there’s two of them. Can you be time travel nerds somewhere else please?” Klaus complained. 

“Well since you said please” Young Five rolled his eyes and jumped to his room. 

Old Five jumped after him.   
*************  
“Woah” Young Five saw his room had not changed except for the chalk addition on the walls. There were thousands of equations written in his own careful handwriting. Only half of them made sense to him. 

“The math for multi person time travel jumps requires a rudimentary understanding of single person jumps that you don’t have yet. I devised a multi person jump strategy during my time at the Commission so it would look like I was doing something without looking suspicious.” Old Five then gestured to an empty notebook on the floor. Young Five took the hint and picked up the notebook and a pen from the desk. He sat on the bed and began to take notes.

“Obviously you understand ripping through space and time simultaneously. The idea is to poke a hole instead of tearing like you would for a spatial jump” Old Five spent the next few hours catching Young Five up to his time travel knowledge. It wouldn’t do to have an ignorant version of himself running around.   
************  
“We’re calling it foul play, ma’am” Patch addressed Sargent Collins. 

“The banana peel and the manner of death suggests an enemy with a grudge and a wicked sense of humor. He was holding a half finished statuette of a violin in his hand when he went down. In his day planner, he had Violin Lesson at 221 Page Street apt. 7. That was supposedly the last thing he did before his death.” Beeman relayed.

“Alright. Bring in the violin teacher. This person may know something. We’re officially opening a case investigating the death of Leonard Peabody”

*************  
One week earlier, Five and Vanya had broken into Bricktown Woodworking with the intent to end Harold Jenkins once and for all. Vanya realized when she looked at her student list for the week that he needed to be taken out before he caused any damage. Being the slightly irrational person she was because all of her impulse control was medicine her father forced her to take, she decided to go to her assassin brother for help. 

Five, being an unhinged killer who grew up in complete isolation and a man who desperately wanted to reconnect with his siblings, agreed to help Vanya kill Harold Jenkins. The way he saw it, removing the fuse would further cement the apocalypse not happening. It was a win-win for Five no matter which way you sliced it. 

“Wha- why is he making that still? He didn’t get a violin lesson” Vanya had pretended to forget her lesson and instead went shopping with Klaus and Allison on Allison’s dime. 

“Shh. Do you want him to see you!?” Five whispered back. 

“Sorry. Here’s our chance!”

Five jumped in and didn’t give Leonard time to be surprised by the sound before knocking him out cold with a comically large piece of plywood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes every OC will have the initials O.C. This idea was taken from When You Wish Upon a Star: A Phanfiction Parody. If making fun of Dan and Phil fanfic is your cup of tea, https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9168073/1/When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Star-A-Phanfiction-Parody enjoy! Even if you're not familiar with Dan and Phil, this fic is still enjoyable as long as you know common fanfiction tropes. Also, this was written a long time ago so it's a bit of a time capsule for the tropes and the Phandom of the time.


	3. Flashback City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for a week, so this is it until maybe the 20th?

“Klaus. Dude. Wakeup call man. Come on. Get up.”

“You’re the most annoying alarm clock in existence,” Ben gave Klaus an unimpressed stare, “Said with love. Muah.” Klaus blew an exaggerated kiss at Ben before crawling out of bed and grabbing his toothbrush. 

In the wake of timelines one and two, Ben had stayed his ghostly self. Luckily complete with all of his memories. Since Klaus had decided to get sober, he was job hunting so he would have ‘a healthy daily activity’ a therapist in rehab had said maybe two or three cycles ago. Ben personally though that was a great idea and decided to be his annoying talkative self to get Klaus to follow through with it once he was sober enough. 

As a ghost, a lot of Ben’s time was taken up by a long-winded and stupidly poetic inner monologue. The rest of his time was spent watching The Klaus Show. 

Prime time entertainment when Klaus was sober and Ben could concentrate. Klaus had tried to explain The Pudding Wax Incident to Vanya and Allison a week ago. Their faces were fantastic. Ben was being included in some conversations, which was nice. He missed interacting with his other siblings. Speaking of other siblings, two days ago a younger Five appeared, which was pretty wild in Ben’s opinion. 

It wasn’t all sunshine and roses- the kidnapping, tourture, being told that he wasn’t good enough motivation to get sober as some guy Klaus had known for a couple months came to mind. But nowadays, Ben was pretty good with how Klaus’ life was going down. 

“Alright. What’s on the agenda today Benny-boy?” a refreshed, but not yet dressed Klaus asked. He was in a towel and waiting for cues before picking out an outfit. 

“You have that interview at the city police station. Something about your powers being useful for consultant work? That could work, but murder victims never look pretty. At least you know how to get rid of ghosts now” Ben loved having purpose again. 

“Got it. Pants today”

“It’s also like 50 degrees out because of the rain. You want pants anyway. See you downstairs in a few?”

“You know it. Give me 10 minutes brother-mine” 

*************

While Ben was an active watcher of The Klaus Show, he also tended to watch his siblings in silence. Yikes that sounded creepy and obsessive. Oh well. It’s not like his inner monologue will ever be available for anyone but himself anyway. 

Anyway, Five and Five were the only people in the kitchen. They seemed better than they were two days ago. Looks like they had gotten some sleep instead of non stop math tutoring. Ben was always more of an English guy. 

“How are you awake?” Or not. Young Five seemed a bit more frazzled. 

Old Five pointed to the coffee machine. The guy clearly was not in the mood for any form of talking, but at least he wasn’t coherent enough to start threatening yet. Young Five poured himself a mug and took an apprehensive sip.

Only to nearly do a spit take. “Fuck that, where’s the candy” Ben remembered Five having a sweet tooth when they were younger. Old Five smirked and pointed to a cupboard under under the right counter space. Behind the plates stored there was the official Hargreeves Siblings Candy Stash. That stash was the result of seven emotionally stunted siblings not knowing how to express affection so they would store candy there for the others to find as a way to say I care. Or at least that’s what Ben always thought it was. It was more of an unspoken thing. 

“Good morning! Sit down, I’ll make breakfast” Grace smiled and walked to the refrigerator to pick out the ingredients for eggs and bacon. 

“Morning, Mom! You look amazing today as always” Klaus had made his way downstairs wearing skinny jeans and a bubblegum pink hoodie. It looked almost tasteful compared to what Klaus usually wore. Looks like he might want the consultant job. He still had on his ratty sandals though, so he wasn’t trying too hard. 

Grace hummed and started making another portion. That was everyone in the house then. Allison had gone to L.A., Luther had gone job hunting, Diego and Vanya had apartments, so that left the underage Fives and the newly sober Klaus alone in the mansion with Mom. And himself. 

Ben wondered, should he count himself in the living with when he was dead? Did Ben live with his siblings or did he dead with them? That was a can of worms Ben had decided was for another day. 

************  
Stepping outside the mansion for the walk to the police station, Klaus bumped into a burly looking man. 

“Hey haven’t I-”

“Watch it, punk,” the man said gruffly, cutting off Klaus from recognizing him from local fight posters as Orion Cable. Klaus shrugged and let it go. He had purpose today!

*************  
One week ago, Klaus was sitting down for lunch in the food court with Vanya, Allison, and an unseen Ben. 

“And then you yank it off and your genitals smell like chocolate!” Klaus concluded. 

Vanya looked completely dumbfounded. Her face went from confused to horrified to shocked to then completely flabbergasted. Allison wasn’t any better off. But somewhere under the 1-800-did-I-ask was a bit of intrigue. 

“And that worked? Like actually worked!?” Allison asked.

“Would you like me to prove it? Give a demonstration?”

“What the hell, no!” 

Klaus laughed at his sisters and looked to Ben who was off pretending that he wasn’t related to this actual human disaster. Ben has heard this story a million times and had the misfourtune to actually be there for it. Poor Ben. 

“So, you’re really doing this for real. The sober thing” Vanya said, dropping the bad topic like a rotten egg. 

“Yeah. It’s- It’s time to grow up. And, if you’re getting sober too, then I want to support you. No one needs to go through that pain alone. I bet we could even train together!” That sentence was mostly Ben’s ghostly nagging and only that last part was Klaus’s own suggestion. 

*************  
“Okay… Energy, energy, energy. I don’t know how to do this!” Klaus said looking at Ben who was still infuriatingly invisible, according to Vanya. 

Speaking of Vanya, she was chilling in the middle of the wooded area they had found at the edge of the city near the Icarus trying to focus on a sound. The high pitched birds, the reedy ruffle of fresh spring leaves and wind, the scratching sound of a squirrel, the traffic a few city blocks away from where they sat. It was infuriating. It was invigorating. 

“I don’t know. Ben have any ideas?”

“I spent my life also trying to supress my power” Klaus relayed that to Vanya. 

“Well, fuck. We need an expert.”  
************

Eventually, they found their expert and trained. Now Klaus was sitting in a police station being interviewed for a job instead of a crime. 

“Auntie Oakley!” 

“You’re the real deal, Mr. Hargreeves. See you on Monday?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I changed a lot of things. Anyone familiar with the AU can see the major change I made was that Five and Baby Five weren't pretending to be the same person for a while. I also decided to call Baby Five Other Five until the shock wears off the Hargreeves siblings and they realize that this is their 13 year old brother.


End file.
